Twin town
by Skovko
Summary: Roman, Seth and Dean drive into a town to spend the night. The town looks like something out of a horror movie. Everyone is a twin. And one set of twins have a disturbing set of eyes that make them look like something out of this world. Roman communicates silently with one of the normal looking ones. She seems to need their help. Something they're happy to give when she comes back.


"What is this place?" Roman asked.  
"Like straight out of a science fiction movie," Dean said. "I bet they're aliens."  
"They're just twins," Seth tried. "Granted, a lot of twins. Do they all have one?"  
"Looks like it," Roman said.  
"It's just one night. We'll book a room at the inn and stay there all night," Seth said.

All three men studied the twins walking around. Everyone in this town was paired up. It was creepy.

"Have you noticed how one of the twins is different?" Dean asked.  
"How so?" Roman asked.  
"Look at their eyes," Dean answered. "One set of each twin has these bright burning blue eyes. My eyes can't fucking match that. They look unnatural."  
"This whole place is unnatural, and it gives me the fucking creeps. Let's get inside. The faster we're away from all the staring eyes, the better," Seth said.

They stepped out of the car and walked over to the inn. Inside they were greeted by a set of twins behind the counter. Only one of them spoke though. The one looking normal with soft brown eyes.

"A room?" She asked.  
"Yes, please," Roman answered.  
"Show them to their room," she said.

She handed the room key to another set of twins. Young women that looked to be in their 20's. Identical twins like everyone else in this town. Medium brown hair that ended between their shoulders and ears.

The women walked up a set of stairs and the men followed behind. One of them unlocked the door and walked inside. She turned around, her chartreuse green eyes begging them silently for help. It was clear she was in some sort of distress.

_"Are you okay?" _Roman mouthed.

She shook her head lightly, only enough for her twin not to catch on.

"Your room," she placed the key on the small table. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. My name is Tonya and I'll be the one fixing whatever little problem you might have. Enjoy your stay."

She walked out of the room with her twin and closed the door behind her.

"That was weird," Dean said.  
"She needs help," Roman said.  
"You caught that too?" Seth chuckled sadly.

He walked over to the window and looked out.

"Look at this," he pointed. "Look how they seem to be glued to the hip. Do you think they even go to the bathroom together?"  
"This place gives me the creeps," Dean shivered.

A bell started ringing, and they watched from the window how everyone seemed to rush to a big building. A church or city hall maybe. It looked like a town meeting was about to take place. Even the few women they had met inside the inn that was supposed to run it rushed out to join.

"Guess we're on our own," Seth said.  
"No snooping around!" Roman pointed at Dean.  
"Wasn't gonna," Dean grinned. "This place is too creepy for me."

They sat down on the bed and turned on the tv. Only five minutes later their door flew open, and one of the young women leading them to their room came through it. Her twin wasn't there.

"Get up! We need to go! Now!" She barked.  
"What the hell is going on in this place?" Seth asked.  
"I'll explain in the car. Please, she thinks I'm in the bathroom. I only have a few minutes before she comes looking for me," she said.

Dean walked over to her, grabbed her jaw, and stared in her eyes.

"Green," he said. "It's her. Tonya, right?"  
"Right. Please, get me out of here," she pleaded.  
"Let's fucking go!" Roman rolled his shoulders. "I'm not spending the night here!"

They ran to their car and jumped inside. Seth in the driver's seat, Dean in the passenger seat, Roman and Tonya in the back seat.

"What are they?" Dean asked.  
"Aliens," she answered.  
"I told you!" Dean gloated.  
"Not now!" Seth hissed.  
"They came around a year ago, and I seem to be the only one remembering the days before them. Everyone has forgotten their true selves. Maybe because I wasn't born in this town. I was adopted when I was 7. I don't know. All I know is that I have no twin. I'm the only one who remembers the truth," she said.

Seth started the car.

"What will happen when you leave town?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know. No one ever leaves," she answered.  
"Let's find out," Seth said.

He stepped on the gas and drove out of town as fast as the dusty, old road allowed it. As soon as they passed the farewell sign for the town, a massive choir of screams started.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" She yelled. "Stop the car!"

Seth stepped on the brake, and the car stopped abruptly.

"Look," she said. "They can't cross."

They all turned around in the car to see all the blue eyed twins standing at the invisible line by the sign. They were watching her but they didn't move. Suddenly her twin went up in flames, and she pushed back in shock, hitting her back into the driver's seat.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked.  
"I'm watching myself go up in flames! No, I'm not alright!" She hissed.  
"What the hell is going on now?" Dean asked.

The faces of all the other twins started melting. They became a weird grey mass. Nothing human about them anymore.

"They're showing me their true form," she said.  
"It's a warning," Seth said.  
"One I intend to heed," she said.

Their faces went back to their twin forms. Their blue eyes burned bright through the night.

"Get me out of here," she said.  
"With pleasure," Seth said.

He started driving again. She watched as the last traces of the town disappeared out of view. She fell back in the seat, feeling exhausted. Roman took her hand and patted it.

"Where can we take you?" Seth asked.  
"Just let me out somewhere. I'll figure it out," she answered.  
"Right, adopted," Dean smiled. "You got nowhere to go."  
"You're one of us now," Roman kept patting her hand. "And we take care of our own. Do you know how to sew?"  
"Not to toot my own horn, but I fucking rock at sewing," she said.  
"Great. We might be able to get you a job as a seamstress then," he winked.  
"Where?" She asked.  
"I don't know if you've ever heard of a little thing called WWE, but we got a good thing going there, and they'll listen to us," Seth answered.

She had never heard of it, but she had a feeling she could trust these men. She leaned back in her seat, closed her eyes, and kept holding on to Roman's hand.

"WWE," she whispered.  
"You're gonna love it there," Roman said.


End file.
